The Legend of the Kangaryu
by Zeek-Tannin
Summary: Dragon Drive Fanfic. My first Fanfic and an unexperienced one at that. Please R&R. Will be updated soon, Real soon.


This is my first attempt at a fanfic...that means that I have not attempted a fanfic under any subject before this. Bear with me on the quality of this fic, I have only seen the first 3 episodes of the anime and don't know too much besides that.

I made this fanfic due to a request by iGeek, who happens to be my best friend. . So, play nice and don't hurt me...or him.

_**Disclaimer:**The main char is an OC which was provided by iGeek...Dragon Drive is not owned by me and this story is purely for entertainment purposes. I AM planning on introducing an OC of my own or several during either this chapter or the one after. Characters that are obscure can be assumed to be an OC, but I can assure you that, if they are obscure and don't do much, I didn't spend enough time on them for them to be proper OC's. Basically just filler. Alright...that's the end of the Disclaimer._

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Simon, as was his usual trend, was slouching with his hands in his pockets, not too far from his school. It was an okay place, seeing as how he couldn't really apply any other words to it that were positive…

The reason for his un-ease with the school was due to the fact that he had just transferred and was in a completely uncharted territory…or at least it seemed that way to him.

He had no friends to claim from this school and he wasn't really thought of much besides the occasional spook people got from the flaming skull on the back of his sky-blue jacket. He was currently wearing yellow-tinted goggles, which he thought for some odd reason would be a good idea to wear today.

As Simon walked forward down the lane that led to his school, his school a block away at the very least, he managed to make out the chatter of a large gathering of people outside in the front courtyard-like area that made up the entrance to the school. This was normal though, or at least it sounded like normal everday chatter from this distance...

As he got closer, within 20 yards or so, he managed to distinguish some bits of conversation from others. Most of it was pointless and he tuned it out, anywhere from, _'Oh My Gawd! Don't you just love-'_, to _'I'm getting him back tomorrow-'_, or even _'What's your favorite class? Oh mine is...It's such an awesome class!-' _He had tuned out the class, as he had tuned out the rest of the conversation. It was unimportant to him.

He strolled casually down the center walkway that led towards the front doors of the school.

And that's when he heard the first of the words that would change his perspective of the world and everything around him forever...

"Oh really? You won't win this next time, the champion is out for blood and he's not backing down without one hell of a fight. You were lucky to even pass preliminaries..."

Another voice answered the first with, "Oh hush...we can finish this in the-..." The voice faded from Simon's hearing as the two teens walked away.

Simon looked at the fleeting figures of the two and then back at the front doors of the school. He shook his head and then started slowly after the two, resigning to the fact that he might get back before the school day started. After all...he was early...or at least that's how he rationalized his actions with himself.

_Once in a life-time chance...How many times do you get to find out about some secret fighting that goes on without locals noticing..., _Simon thought to himself.

The flaw in Simon's thinking was that it wasn't really secret. The locals referred to him more then anyone else. He could not see anyone fighting, or any champions out in the broad day-light, or in the common places that he walked, so he assume that they were hidden from the public view.

While Simon was absorbed in his thoughts, he had unknowingly followed the two for quite a long ways. The area was becoming more and more run-down. It was, of course, hard to apply such an adjective to the city, since the whole city was basically beautiful and tidied up.

The main 'run-down'ish part about the area was the small shops and such that were in the area. They added both the 'homey touches' and the same city prettyness that the rest of the city possessed. The result was a look that closely resembled run-down.

The two boys walked into a shop...or what looked like a shop to Simon. He hadn't bothered to look at the sign above the entrance, instead following quickly behind the two, continuing to slouch slightly.

They seemed to go through a house of some sort, which led Simon to question whether this was actually a shop or not... Nevertheless, Simon followed them to the back of the building, wondering how in the world someone could stage fights in this house.

As the two stopped at what looked to be a dead end, Simon ducked behind a wall and watched cautiously from afar as one of the boys pressed a button on the wall and doors slid open to reveal an elevator.

_How did they get that in here? And where does it go to...I was pretty sure that this was a one-story building when I came in...was I mistaken? _These thoughts bounced around in Simon's head, jumbled up and confused.

The two stepped in and pressed a button that was hidden from Simon's current point of view. The elevator's doors then closed and he assumed that the two were going off to nowhere. He tentatively walked over to the wall that had opened to reveal the elevator before. He counted to 20 in his head and then pressed the button that the other teen had pressed.

Like clockwork, the doors opened to reveal an empty elevator...

_What?! But where did they go?!_

Simon went into the elevator and looked all the way around in the interior of it, trying to find some escape hatch or something they could have gone out of. Not seeing anything, he looked at the buttons on the wall in-front of him. He frowned and shook his head.

_So the elevator can't go up...but can it go...down?! Straight into the ground? Is that where the fighting is?_

Simon took one more brief count of 10 to consider what he would do. He was kind of opposed to going wherever this elevator led. On the flip-side, though, he could see no bad effects it might have on him...and what was the harm in a little exploration?

He was going to find out just how very wrong he was to think that...

He pressed the bottom button on the elevator and the doors shut. He was on his way to who knows where. It was a few seconds before the elevator shuddered to a stop again. The doors opened...and Simon was shocked out of his mind at what he saw...

**_--Nice place to end it, don't you agree? Heh.--_**


End file.
